Just Two, No More, No Less
by Chartreuse Fae
Summary: Two poets inspired by the tragedy between England and Japan at 1923.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : 1923 - Arthur Version**

**Disclaimer : I did not own Hetalia and its characters! I only own the fanfic~**

**Author's Note :**

**A poet inspired by the tragedy between England and Japan at 1923..**

**Because I'm not a song composer, I'm just able to write these of as poetry *fangirlsobs***

**I will explain some things as why I have wrote them as the they are on the last chapter. Try to interpret it as much as you can, for it was more fun that way :)**

**For any cheesiness, I'm very sorry OTL**

**For there is nothing if we never starts something *rolls away***

**Please do enjoy, these are my most serious poets ever. It takes me about half a year before I decided to post these..**

* * *

Sitting on an oak bench

Four o'clock in monday morning

Dark and cold tangled with each other

And the silver mist trickled on my skin

This feeling is indescribable

It's not happiness nor sadness

It is your curse for being gentle

Because all I see now is your obsidian eyes

reff:

Maybe I had fallen for you

But I have never realized it

This tea has gone too cold

And I cannot savor it anymore

Maybe I had fallen for you

But I have never realized it

The storm has drenched my coat

Before i could put it on

What we must go through

Is the borders made by our crowds

But what we've been through

Is worth more than a thousand words

We know the wall is always there

Getting higher and higher

But with a childlike smile

We joined our hands and jumped into our downfall

reff:

Maybe I had fallen for you

But I have never realized it

This tea has gone too cold

And I cannot savor it anymore

Maybe I had fallen for you

But I have never realized it

The storm has drenched my coat

Before i could put it on

Maybe I had fallen for you

And I just realized it now

But the mist has turned to gold

And you're on the other side of this ocean

The bridge has fallen down

The ship had sunk

This rose has out bloom

Before I could reach for you

Goodbye

I will remember you

Goodbye

May you live happily ever after


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : 1923 - Kiku Version**

**Disclaimer : I did not own Hetalia and its characters! I only own the fanfic~**

**Author's Note :**

**A poet inspired by the tragedy between England and Japan at 1923..**

**Because I'm not a song composer, I'm just able to write these of as poetry *fangirlsobs***

**I will explain some things as why I have wrote them as the they are on the last chapter. Try to interpret it as much as you can, for it was more fun that way :)**

**For any cheesiness, I'm very sorry OTL**

**For there is nothing if we never try at anything *rolls away***

**Please do enjoy, these are my most serious poets ever. It takes me about half a year before I decided to post these..**

* * *

Waking up in this empty room

Under the silent star clusters

Cold breath washing on my face

Strangled feelings that won't vanish

Emerald eyes which haunts my dream

Scattered like a pair of cherry blossom petals

No matter how much I run

In the end I let them captured me

ref:

Maybe I had fallen for you

But I have never realized it

This tea has gone too cold

And I cannot savor it anymore

Maybe I had fallen for you

But I have never realized it

The white stork has flown away

Before i could say goodbye

Like an oblivious fools

Chasing the mirage in front of us

But we are oblivious idiots

Happy being trapped in a false truth

The wall made by our fear

Is the proof of our insecurity

But with the sweet white lies

We mend ourselves and became the Fate's toy

ref:

Maybe I had fallen for you

But I have never realized it

This tea has gone too cold

And I cannot savor it anymore

Maybe I had fallen for you

But I have never realized it

The white stork has flown away

Before i could say goodbye

Maybe I had fallen for you

And I just realized it now

But the sun has outshined those stars

And you're on the other side of this ocean

The mask had been destroyed

The first snow has come

This red strings has been cut out

Before I could stop it

Sayonara

So long, take care

Sayonara

I thank you for everything


	3. Some Explanations for the poets

**Author's Note : Why I always succeeded at making depressing fanfics.. OTL**

* * *

A few (maybe) useful reasons for writing these poets :

-I'm trying to describe how much England missed Japan. He was supposed to go to work in the morning but he just can't asleep. Japan was also having a nightmare about his time spent with England and how much he missed those time.

-I like the idea that maybe, just maybe, if England in the anime actually like Japan but he failed to realize it until the very end, which is until the end of their pacts. This idea also applies on Japan. The World War is also making it more complicated for them to reconcile, the wound is already too deep.

-The fallen bridge refers to England's children song The London bridge is falling down.. It's also a metaphor of how it was too late for England to confess his love.

-The storm refers to the weather in England. It was always changing everyday without any warning.

-The stars in Japan's poet meant the day he agreed to make a pact with Japan. It was at night full of stars. At the end of the poet, the sun is already shining and replacing the stars. It was a metaphor of yesterday had already passed and Japan had to move on and say goodbye to his memories with England.

-In Japan's reff, there is a hint about the story of a stork who was grateful to a poor man who helped it from an animal trap. In return the stork turned into a woman and the man unknowingly accepted her as his wife. When the man needs some money, he told his wife and his wife said she would help him, as long as he doesn't peek at her works. Finally, his wife weaved a beautiful silk cloth told him to sold to the rich people. He was succeed at selling it and suddenly there were a lot of demands from the lords and nobleman. Then, the wife agreed to made more silk, but the man have became curious at her work. He decided to peek and was astonished to find that the one weaving the silk is the same stork he had helped. The stork plucked its wings to be weaved. Because of this, the storks' magic was vanishing and sadly flew away without having any proper goodbye with her husband.

-The red strings refer to the red strings of destiny, a believe in Japan that every man and woman are supposed to have a special someone who would be their true love.

-The mask refers to the "personality " that we choose to wear whenever we meet other people. For Japan, it was his "secluded" personality he used to wear at the first time he made the pact. But since he knew that England was somehow really have him no harm, he began to be more friendly towards England and put aside his "mask". When the pact was abruptly ended, he had no choice but followed his people and act colder towards England. He was actually afraid that England would thought that all this time he spent with Japan was all just a lie. Japan has wearing his "mask" again when he face England for the last time. After that, he really regretted it and decided to "destroy" it because the "mask" , so he would never be able to face England using his "mask" again.

**Thank you very much for reading this short poets :)**


End file.
